


Downloading Tagr

by Teratotally



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, Neck Kissing, TAGR, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratotally/pseuds/Teratotally
Summary: Downloading a new game takes an eternity, so Gaz and Tak play truth or dare until it's done. I couldn't sleep so I wrote this lol.
Relationships: Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 40





	Downloading Tagr

"Damn it!" Gaz groaned in frustration as she watched the progress bar come to a standstill, downloading a new game onto her Game Slave.   
"This is taking forever!" She fell backwards onto her bed, letting her head hang off the edge of the bed so she could look at Tak while upside down. 

"Is this substance safe to consume? I mean, you said you're not even legally allowed to drink it…" she said, squinting at the bottle of vodka as she was sitting on the floor.   
"Well I'm not gonna wait three years to have a drink," Gaz replied, rolling over onto her stomach.   
She and Tak were now attending the same Kollege together, Gaz majoring in software engineering and Tak in anthropology.   
They quickly became best friends, mostly because Tak was the only person Gaz didn't hate. Though she was an irken, she wasn't loud and obnoxious like Zim, she was actually pretty cool. 

"You're not getting any drunker by staring at it," she teased.   
Tak looked skeptical, but took a small swig. She immediately coughed and gagged.   
"That's horrible! It burns!" She hissed.  
Gaz just laughed. "You get used to it.." she shrugged. "So what should we do while we're waiting for it to download?"

"What do you usually do when you're not gaming?" Tak asked, which made Gaz laugh even harder.   
"Oh, right… you're never not gaming," she sighed, her antennae twitching.   
She only ever took off her human disguise around Gaz.  
She looked pretty cool, her skin pastel green, those antennae giving away her emotions, and those big purple eyes, so vibrant.   
"Seriously though, what should we do? I'm so bored…" Gaz complained. She thought for a bit, until she sat up. "We could play truth or dare… I mean, it's dumb, but…"  
"What's that?" Tak asked.   
"You never played it?" Gaz asked, taking the bottle of vodka and taking a long sip, just to see Tak's reaction.   
"Well… You just ask 'truth or dare' and if the other person picks dare, they have to do something you tell them. If they pick truth, they have to honestly answer anything you ask. You go back and forth like that, and I guess the game ends whenever you get sick of it," she explained. 

"That sounds dumb," Tak said frankly.   
"It is… but I'm bored," Gaz shrugged.   
"Alright then, let's play," Tak agreed.   
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Gaz thought for a moment.   
"...This is a weird dare…" she murmured. She hesitated before speaking again.   
"You have really weird teeth. Like, they don't look very sharp, but I've seen you eat meat. So I just wanna know how sharp they are?" She blushed. It sounded weird when she said it. But she often found herself staring when Tak ate something.   
"That's a question, not a command," Tak replied.   
"Okay, well then… bite something, I guess."  
"Are you asking me to bite you?"  
Now Gaz was blushing even more.   
Did she know how suggestive that sounded?  
"No, but…" It would answer the question.   
Tak just stared at her with those Irken eyes, making her nervous. She didn't seem to have any objection.   
"...I just want to feel.." She held out her hand, anxiously trying to gauge a reaction from Tak.   
"You're really weird, you know that?" She said, making Gaz wince at her own awkwardness. But to her surprise, Tak moved closer and took her hand.   
She opened her mouth and let Gaz slip two fingers into her mouth.   
Gaz held her breath at the feeling of her fingers against her tongue. Her heart rate increased at the sensation.   
"Don't bite too hard…"  
She watched as Tak gently bit down, just slightly. Just enough to break the skin.   
Gaz gasped, pulling her hand away and then looking at it. Her fingers shone with saliva, and a small bite mark left with a tiny drop of blood.   
She looked at Tak, who just looked at her and licked her lips.   
"W-why are you looking at me like that!?" Gaz stuttered, embarrassed and confused. Her face felt hot.   
"Like what?" Tak asked.  
Gaz quickly shook her head and then wiped her hand off on her t-shirt.   
"Nevermind! It's your turn now."

"Okay… Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Gaz said, trying to calm down from what just happened.   
Tak thought for a moment before asking.   
"How come you never try to expose me?"  
"You mean as an Irken? I don't know, 'cause why would I?" Gaz said honestly.   
"Aren't you worried I'll try to take over humanity? Don't you see me as a threat?" Tak asked, her expression hard to read.   
Gaz snickered a bit. "No! I don't see you as a threat, I see you as… just Tak. My friend. Even if you do try to enslave the human race or whatever, I don't really give a damn. I know you won't make me your slave, I would be right by your side, sitting in the same throne, looking down on all our loyal subjects…"  
"Sounds like you've put some thought into this," Tak grinned, jumping up from the floor and onto the bed, pulling Gaz into a tight hug.   
"Hey!" Gaz laughed, startled by the sudden affection. She reached an arm out to set the bottle of vodka onto the headboard of her bed, then put both arms around Tak's waist.   
Gaz got taller as she grew older, but Tak didn't grow very much taller, so now she was quite a bit shorter.   
"Ugh, I didn't plan on this game getting so mushy…" she said, embarrassed, but she didn't want to move. It felt nice to hold Tak in her arms.   
"You would be a great Tallest… even if you are mushy," Tak teased, looking up at Gaz with a smirk.   
"S-shut up!" Gaz blushed, averting her gaze. "You're so weird! Anyway, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Tak smiled.   
"Okay… Who was your first kiss?"  
"I've never kissed anyone. That's a human mating ritual, Irken aren't so primitive," Tak said, making a disgusted face.   
"You say that like it's something horrible. Kissing isn't that bad… it's fun. You should try it sometime, if you find someone to do it with."  
Tak looked embarrassed.   
"Right, well anyway, truth or dare?" She asked.   
"Dare," Gaz smirked.   
"I dare you to kiss me."  
Gaz blushed, surprised. "What?" She looked at Tak, trying to figure out if she was joking. She looked serious.   
"Like… on the mouth?"  
"Well I don't know any other way to do it," Tak replied, adjusting her position. She sat on Gaz's lap, her legs wrapped around her waist, putting her hands on her shoulders.   
She was serious.   
"Are you sure?" Gaz asked nervously, putting her hands on Tak's thighs.   
"If you don't want to, you don't have to…" Tak said, looking at her with a gentle expression.   
Gaz leaned forward and closed the space between them, closing her eyes as she kissed Tak gently.   
Tak was surprisingly passionate for someone who never kissed anyone before.   
Gaz opened her mouth slightly, feeling Tak's strange Irken tongue.   
Tak tugged at the collar of Gaz's t-shirt and let out a soft moan.   
Gaz felt her heartbeat fast, wondering where this would go next.  
She decided that since Tak seemed so eager despite being inexperienced, she should take the initiative.   
She gently pushed Tak back, laying her down on her back and getting on top of her, pinning her to the bed.   
She started to trail kisses from her jawline and then down her neck, enjoying the sound she made in response.   
"Y-you were right… this is fun," Tak said, squirming a bit under her touch.   
Suddenly, Gaz heard a sound.   
She looked up at the screen of her Game Slave. 

"Oh, hey… it downloaded."


End file.
